Analogy
by bludtula
Summary: —De ahora en mas todo y cada atención dentro de esta cárcel hacia ti es excluida totalmente, serás una mas del montón, y cada disturbio o problema en el que estés incluida con o sin participación, serán agregados treinta días mas dentro de este putrefacto lugar—La única vez que Sakura había visto ese tipo de mirada como la que Sasuke poseía, había sido en su padre, el día que aque
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Analogy

**Pareja****:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating****:** "M" así es contiene lemon, , si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Advertncias**: Este fic contiene OCC, AU y escenas Hentai, incesto.

**Disclamer****:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary: **Escucha, lo que paso entre nosotros fue hace muchos años, fue lindo mientras duro, pero la sociedad se rige de normas, y entre una de ellas esta la de no copular con tu la hermana de uno, era joven llevaba mis hormonas revoloteadas.

Fue inevitable que sus ojos se empañaran, le dolia y mucho ver como estaba perdiendo al hombre que amaba, aun con esa mirada tan oscura y llena de rencor. Sabia que estaba enferma, pero desconocía la cura.

**Nota de la autora****:** Primero y antes que nada ¡Holaaa! Se que deberia continuar con mis otras historias, pero me fue inevitable no compartir con ustedes este fic, que hace rato me rondaba por la cabeza, es la primera vez que hago una historia de esta profundidad, me refiero a la relacion que Sasuke y Sakura tienen dentro del fic, pero me diverti mucho haciendolo, espero que sea de su agrado, sin mas que decir, a leer :D

—Nombre.

—Sakura Haruno.

—Edad.

—25 Años.

—Nacionalidad.

—Argentina.

—Estado civil.

—Soltera.

—Domicilio.

—Juan B. Justo 2565, Liniers.

—Contra la pared—Ordeno la mujer—Quítate la ropa que traes y luego ponte esta—. Informo, echando de mala manera sobre la mesa un paquete de muda color naranja.

La muchacha miro de mala gana el color de aquellas prendas, mas no acoto nada.

— ¿Algún problema que quieras compartir con lo que será tu uniforme de ahora a doce largos meses? — Interrogo en un tono el cual no aceptaba queja alguna, el tinte amenazador bajo aquel interrogante estaba más que claro.

—Ahora que lo pregunta ¿Puedo cambiar el anaranjado por un rosa pastel? Digo, combina más con el color de mi cabe…

El puño de aquella robusta mujer sobre su mejilla no dejo finalizar su pregunta, mas no hubo respuesta o lamento alguno de parte de la muchacha al ser golpeada de manera tan violenta.

Su rostro apenas ladeado y la fina capa de sangre sobre su labio no fueron impedimento para que posara la mirada sobre su agresora, de hecho una para nada amistosa, la robusta mujer creyó impacientarse ante la potencia de esta, pero lo supo disimular, de lo contrario sus días como carcelera estarían contados.

—¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las niñas bonitas como tu?—Al no recibir respuesta mas que la atenta mirada prosiguió, no sin antes expresar una pesada carcajada— .Para empezar, serás la rata de laboratorio, te observaran, y jugaran contigo, cuando les halla parecido suficiente y aburrido como hienas se acercaran a ti y te atacaran de a una o todas juntas, linduras como tu escasean, con suerte serás la preferida de la líder, al principio atentaran en contra de tu propia voluntad sino gustas del amor entre mujeres, y cuando quieras escapar, caerás en la cruel realidad de soñar algo totalmente imposible—.Finalizo con una cruel sonrisa.

—Valla, siento pena por usted, ha de ser muy duro pasar por una etapa tan cruel, de lo contrario no me explico su amplia experienc...

Otro puño, pero con aun mas fuerza se impacto de lleno sobre su tabique.

Gruesas gotas de sangre resbalaban de su pequeña y respingada nariz. Con una de sus manos presiono la zona recientemente agredida, con el fin de aminorar el sangrado.

—Cuida esa lengua venenosa maldita arpía, porque lo que te espera no será nada grato—Informo la agresora.

Por primera vez desde que ingreso en aquel lugar, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha de nombre Sakura.

—Pegas como niña—Si buscaba realmente problemas, lo hacia muy bien, dado que ante su provocación, la otra mujer subió en seguida al tren de pelea.

—Tú te lo buscaste perra maldita—Como un rayo rodeo la mesa que la separaba de su victima para darle la paliza de su vida, mas una seca y masculina voz la detuvo.

—Detente ahí Temari—Ordene el individuo recién llegado.

—Jefe Uchiha—Saludo con una leve inclinación—Esta mocosa esta trayendo mas problemas de lo que esta permitido, es mal educada, contestadota, petulante, arrogante y como si fuera poco no ha parado de provocarme—. Enumero gesticulando con ambas manos, como si el simple hecho de describirlo con palabras no fuese suficiente.

—Dirígete al pabellón numero cuatro, cinco reclusas han armado una revuelta, y las carceleras de turno no completan el numero de mujeres que se sumaron a la pelea— Informo el hombre mientras se quitaba el fino saco negro y lo colocaba sobre el perchero.

—Claro jefe, a sus órdenes— Sin más, la mujer se retiro, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a la muchacha, a consecuencia esta le dedico una sonrisa de lo más burlona.

—Vas a pagar una por una rosita—Mascullo por lo bajo, con la idea que solo lo oyera la muchacha, para su desgracia, el hombre también llego a oírlo, sin embargo aquel no acoto absolutamente nada.

Una vez solos, el muchacho comenzó a doblarse los antebrazos de la camisa, se podía apreciar una par de brazo bien trabajados, a medida que subía aquella prenda de color azul metálica, creaba mas dificultas en ceder.

Abrió la carpeta que Temari con anterioridad había llenado con las datos de la muchacha frente a el, y se dispuso a leer lo informado dentro de aquellos papeles, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la muchacha, su sangrado ya había coagulado, Y sus manos ahora se encontraban revisando las patéticas prendas que debía colocarse.

— ¿No te cansas de causar problemas?— Pregunto exhalando un cansador suspiro, dejo los documentos sobre la mesa, tomo asiento y apoyo su mentón sobre las manos entrelazadas.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Solo lárgate y no molestes— Contesto de mala gana— No es responsabilidad tuya lo que suceda conmigo idiota—. Se le hacia tan hipócrita verlo sentado frente a ella de lo mas tranquilo como si nada hubiese sucedido, pues enorme error, ella jamás olvidaba nada.

—Hm, veo que aun no logras superar la pequeña aventura, ya acéptalo, los años pasan y las personas crecen— Se defendió el muchacho, odiaba que siguiera creándose ilusiones con el ¡Por favor! Estaba a tan solo dos meses de su casamiento, y no lo arruinaría por el capricho de una mocosa que vivía cometiendo delitos y trabajando en contra de la ley para solo llamar su atención.

—Sigues tan estupido como en antaño, a que de seguro esa cabecita tan primitiva cree que todo lo que hago es por ti, Sasuke Uchiha, el ombligo del mundo, el hombre que toda mujer en la tierra desea bajo sus sabanas y entre sus piernas ¿No es así?— Formulo mientras se acercaba lentamente a el.

—Jamás hable en termino plural, tus acciones hablan por si solas, tienes veinticinco años, una familia adinerada ¿Qué ganas con andar robando, rompiendo los vidrios de los coches, enredarte en peleas callejeras de lo mas estupidas?— Mientras hablaba el opto también por acortar los pasos que la separaban de ella— Escucha, lo que paso entre nosotros fue hace muchos años, fue lindo mientras duro, pero la sociedad se rige de normas, y entre una de ellas esta la de no copular con tu hermana, era joven llevaba mis hormonas revoloteadas y pas…

El fuerte cachetazo que le propino la joven ladeo sus rostro al instante, había olvidado el fuerte brazo que poseía su hermana, y parte de la culpa era de el, desde pequeños se ocupo en enseñarle tácticas de defensa y ataque a su pequeña hermana para que pusiera en practica de grande con los hombres que se pasaran con ella, inclusive con _El._

—Jamás ¿Oíste? jamás vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, aquí y ahora tu estupida placa no tiene sentido ni valor para mi, y mucho menos la puta de tu futura mujer, que poca memoria tienes _hermano_, para tu suerte estoy yo para recordarte que en preparatoria no dejo en pie ni a el muchacho que limpiaba los pisos del colegio—La furia y veneno expresadas en sus palabras le parecían poco para poder demostrar todo lo que sentía, la impotencia entre una de ellas.

El turno del cólera fue ahora de Sasuke, termino con los centímetros que los separaban y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros, golpeándola contra la pared a un lado de ellos.

—Cuida tus palabras, o harás que los dos nos arrepintamos luego, tu por bocona y yo por bastardo.

Fue inevitable que sus ojos se empañaran, le dolía y mucho ver como estaba perdiendo al hombre que amaba, aun con esa mirada tan oscura y llena de rencor. Sabia que estaba enferma, pero desconocía la cura. Ella era lo que era por el, todas sus noches en prisión, cada decepción hacia sus padres, los golpes que duraban días en borrarse de su anatomía, las sustancias que ingería en su cuerpo sin responsabilidad alguna, todo era para poder estar mas cerca de el, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y nada lo iba a cambiar, el se había emancipado hace varios años, visitaba a sus padres dos veces al mes, y esas pocas y escasas veces lo hacía al lado de ella, de esa arpía que le había robado a su hombre.

Cerro los ojos y disfruto del fuerte agarre aun sobre sus brazos, llevándola a el día en que comenzó con ese incontrolable y desatado amor hacia el.

—_Saku estas segura que tus padres no van a castigarte, es que amiga el estado etílico que traes es para sedar por lo menos a diez caballos—Bromeo su amiga de infancia._

—_Shhh tranquila cerda, estas exagerando, solo estoy un poco alegre—Se defendió de la acusación—Aparte mis padres no vuelven hasta en la noche, tiempo suficiente para quedar mas fresca que una lechuga—.Le guiño un ojo y bajo de su coche, el solo hecho de hacer contacto con el pavimento le hizo dar cuenta que quizás su amiga no estaba tan errada después de todo._

—_Adiós Ino—Saludo mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa dentro de su cartera._

_La bocina del coche de su amiga contesto el saludo por ella._

— _¡Mierda!—blasfemó, en momentos así encontraba todo lo que llevaba dentro de su cartera como inútil, le dificultaba en la tarea de hallar las malditas llaves de la puerta._

_Dispuesta a despertar a su hermano si es que había llegado se dispuso a hacer sonar el timbre, pero el imponente hombre vestido solo en un short deportivo y el pecho al descubierto hizo que pegara un extraño salto hacia atrás, dando como descuido resbalar en el escalón, su próxima parada… Dar la cara de lleno contra la vereda de su casa, pero gracias a la agilidad de su hermano antes de llegar a su objetivo, estaba enredada en los brazos protectores de el._

_Echándole la culpa al alcohol del cosquilleo en todo su bajo vientre al ser testigo por primera vez como su cuerpo reaccionaba al ya no inmaduro Sasuke._

—_Odio cuando blasfemas—Se quejo mientras la enderezaba y le daba paso de ingreso dentro de la casa._

—_Deberías de estar ya acostumbrado—Respondió escueta._

—_Ya vez que no, no queda bien en una dama—_

—_Sasuke, yo tengo de dama lo que tu de tonto— Argumento mientras lanzaba su cartera sobre el sillón y se quitaba la chaqueta. Debía admitir que el efecto post-alcohol seguía recorriendo sus venas placidamente._

—_Estas ebria—Señalo mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la sujetaba del rostro._

—_Suéltame tarado—Se quejo forcejeando para soltarse._

—_Apestas a litros y litros de alcohol, nuestros padres se van a _

_disgustar—_

—_No lo harán, para cuando ellos lleguen yo estaré diez puntos—_

—_No si yo se los digo— Informo con una arrogante sonrisa._

—_No te atrevas Sasuke Uchiha—Amenazo al tiempo que lograba soltarse de su agarre, de repente algo en su cuello casi llegando a su clavícula llamo la atención de el._

_Tomándola de su rostro con más ahínco que antes, tiro de su blusa para tener una mejor visión._

— _¿Qué haces Sasuke?, suéltame._

—_Quédate quieta—Ordeno solemnemente. Ella mas que nadie sabia que cuando el utilizaba ese tono, era mejor hacer caso, de lo contrario nada bueno traería el mal humor del Uchiha—Tienes una marca, una marca de un asqueroso y repugnante hombre ¿Quién?—. Sabia que estaba hasta el cuello, literalmente, era demasiado celoso de ella como para pasarlo por alto._

—_Queca—Contesto._

— _¿Queca, quien demonios es queca?—_

—_Que carajo te importa—Como pudo se soltó de su agarre y corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerro la puerta de un golpe y se dispuso a pasarle el cerrojo, antes de su cometido, su hermano se encontraba del otro lado, el metro setenta y ocho que poseía le fueron suficientes para intimidarla y dejar de forcejear, salto sobre su cama e intento taparse con las frazadas, mas el cuerpo de el llego a aprisionarla contra su cama._

—_Quiero el nombre del bastardo que se atrevió a tocarte—Pudo notar al tenerlo tan cerca de ella, que el tampoco había cedido ante los encantos del alcohol, puesto que su aliento denotaba unas cuantas copas de mas._

—_No te lo diré—Respondió desafiante._

—_Sabes que voy a enterarme quien fue el cabron, siempre lo hago—La presión se hizo mas notoria, ella en el vano intento de salir de aquel sofocador agarre comenzó a moverse de una manera involuntaria, sin notar que esos movimiento en un hombre de veinte años no era aconsejable._

—_Joder quédate quieta, deja de moverte así—Ordeno casi en un lastimero suspiro._

—_Salte de encima mío—Como pudo hablo, su juicio se nublo por el simple contacto con su hermano, hacia tiempo había notado el cambio en el cuerpo de el, y la verdad eso le provocaba sensaciones que no estaban permitidas, por lo menos no con su alguien que llevaba su misma sangre en las venas._

_La pelea dio comienzo a movimientos mas bruscos y forzados, hasta que en un mal movimiento de ella termino con ambas piernas separadas, el al crear tanta presión, cayo de lleno entre estas._

_Silencio_

_Ninguno de los dos podía acotar nada, la sensación que habían sentido ambos no era sana ni normal, pero estaba sucediendo, el alcohol que poseían tampoco ayudaba para nada, la temperatura comenzó a encender el frío cuarto, sus respiraciones se agitaron, y el contacto de sus miradas al fin chocaron, provocando chispas entre los dos._

—_Sasuke—Suspiro—Vete antes que sea demasiado tarde—Imploro con el poco ápice de conciencia que le quedaba._

—_Ya es demasiado tarde Saku—Dicho estas cinco simples palabras se apodero de manera voraz de los labios de su hermana, ella le correspondió al instante de manera desesperada, se deseaban… Se deseaban y mucho, como no lo habían hecho por nadie, el tiempo de recriminarse por lo que estaban haciendo llegaría luego y con creces, ahora solo importaba el momento, no existía lugar a reproches._

_Con desespero comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha, comenzó desde sus tobillos, su presión era profunda y lenta, mientras su mano ascendía, tenia los labios ocupados en el fino cuello, hasta llegar a la marca, sin pensarlo dos veces trabajo con ímpetu sobre esta, y en su lugar dejo una mucho mas grande, los suspiros que salían de la muchacha comenzaron a crear un eco en la mente de Sasuke, sin duda eran los mas excitantes que había oído._

_Paseo su manos por sus caderas, jugando juguetonamente a acariciar sin querer casi su entrepierna, sigo ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, había probado pechos mas grandes, pero la dureza de los de ella eran únicos, por encima de la fina tela que llevaba puesta mordisqueo un pezón, el involuntario gemido de ella, fue suficiente para entender que lo que hacia era de sumo agrado._

_Ella por otro lado se ocupo de besar sus fornidos pectorales y rasguñar los fuertes omóplatos que se contraían en cada movimiento que el pelinegro hacia._

—_Te deseo Sakura como no te das una idea—Confeso juntando por fin sus sexos en una fuerte y profunda estocada, otro fuerte gemido escapo de los labios de ella._

—_Demuéstramelo—Ella misma desconocía el tinte que acababa de demostrar su voz, había sonado realmente sexy._

_A la mierda con formalidades, no podía esperar, con rapidez despojo de toda la ropa de la muchacha, quedando embelezado ante las curvas que su hermana llevaba debajo de aquellas ropas, y le fue inevitable sentir un rencor recientemente descubierto al imaginarse a otro bastardo viendo lo que el ahora mismo._

_Quería entrar en ella ya, pero ver el movimiento que ejercían las caderas de Sakura para que la penetrara le dieron una idea mejor._

_Bajo su rostro a los botones rosados esperando gustosos a ser degustados, lamiendo mordiendo y tironeando de ellos._

— _¡Ah Sasuke kun no te detengas!—_

—_No pensaba hacerlo—Respondió con uno de aquellos botones dentro de su boca._

_Dejo de jugar con ellos, y comenzó a bajar llegando a la parte abdominal, ahí se entretuvo un buen rato en el ombligo simulando una penetración, Sakura estaba que volaba de la fiebre por tenerlo bailando dentro de ella._

_Ya cuando llego a su pelvis separo un poco mas sus piernas, y coloco una a una sobre cada hombro suyo, su lengua paseo por todo el alrededor de su anatomía, sabia que no aguantaría mucho mas, pero no quería que se corriera, no por lo menos sin su lengua._

_Cuando por fin llego a su parte íntima, la muchacha entro en un colapso, aquello la había embravecido, tiraba de las sabanas y se retorcía como una lombriz, cuando aquello le pareció insuficiente comenzó a tironear los cabellos del pelinegro._

_El por su lado se encargo de masturbarla con su lengua, imitando una penetración constante, hasta que ocurrió._

— _¡Mmm… Sasuke!—La sonrisa ególatra en su rostro no demostraban más que su orgullo ante el tremendo orgasmo que le había dado a la muchacha._

_Ella por su lado quiso moverse, para jugar también con el, pero Sasuke se lo prohibió._

—_No hoy—Dijo posesionándose sobre ella._

— _¿Piensas que no podré satisfacerte?—Pregunto completamente indignada._

_El la tomo de su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos._

—_No, todo lo contrario, si ya me vuelves loco así, no quiero imaginarme al sentir la tibies de tu boca—Aquellas palabras lograron calmarla, quiso acotar algo mas pero su hermano ya estaba listo para entrar en ella._

— _¿Lista?—Pregunto._

— _¿Por que lo preguntas como si fuera virgen?—_

—_Porque se que lo eres—Y sin decir mas la penetro, según Ino, la primera vez de la mujer era sumamente dolorosa, y realmente no se equivoco._

— _¿Duele?—_

—_Un poco, ve despacio—El asintió, pero joder, demás estaba decir lo estrecha que era, junto todo su autocontrol para no penetrarla como un desatado._

_Ella por otra parte se sentía mal, el dolor no había aminorado, y veía el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Sasuke para no lastimarla._

—_Relaja las piernas y el cuerpo, estas muy tensa y eso solo va a provocarte más dolor._

_Ella hizo lo que le pidió, y poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, dándole paso al placer, placer que a diferencia del dolor empezó a crecer de una manera abismal._

_Comenzó a mover sus caderas para mostrarle que ya no dolía._

_¡Gracias Dios! Pensó el._

_El vaivén de caderas subió el ritmo, los suspiros y jadeos también, gastaron sus nombres. Las frenéticas caricias no bastaban para saciar la excitación._

_Sasuke tomo las caderas de Sakura y las elevo, ella entendió el mensaje y formo un candado alrededor del pelinegro, el aferro ambas manos alrededor de los caños de la cama y subió el ritmo de las embestidas, nuevamente la habitación se lleno de gemidos aun mas fuertes, el ruido de la cama chocar contra la pared pareció incesante por momentos, con el fin de lograr lo que ambos buscaban sus movimientos pasaron a ser distorsionados, ya nada importaba, ya nada valía, mas que tocar el cielo con sus manos, y era justo lo que iban a hacer._

—_¡ Sasuke kun!_

—_¡Sak Sakura!_

_Las piernas de Sasuke temblaban, y la respiración de Sakura era muy agitada, el poso sus labios sobre ella y la observo, se veía adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos._

_Esa noche, trajo muchas más e incontables sesiones de placer para Sasuke y el camino a la perdición para Sakura._


	2. Se acabo la ayuda

**Titulo**: Analogy

**Pareja****:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating****:** "M" así es contiene lemon, , si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Advertncias**: Este fic contiene OCC, AU y escenas Hentai, incesto.

**Disclamer****:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary****: **—De ahora en mas todo y cada atención dentro de esta cárcel hacia ti es excluida totalmente, serás una mas del montón, y cada disturbio o problema en el que estés incluida con o sin participación, serán agregados treinta días mas dentro de este putrefacto lugar—La única vez que Sakura había visto ese tipo de mirada como la que Sasuke poseía, había sido en su padre, el día que aquel hombre de cabello rojo y ojos agua marina le había confesado en el entierro de su madre, haber sido su amante durante dos largos años.

.

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola! Aca con un nuevo capitulo, espero logre llamar su atención, para ser sincera estoy muy entusiasmada con este nuevo fic, ya que le personalidad de Sasuke me es un enigma y voy a tratar de si bien seguir con su escencia, vertirlo un poco mas demostrativo en cuanto palabras.

Sin mas que decir, a leer

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy por encima de los gritos de aquellas mujeres cuya finalidad dentro de aquel reclutamiento era la de pagar condena con el tiempo de sus miserables vidas, podía oír claramente el golpeteo de los tres pares de borsegos sobre el suelo.

Las esposas brutalmente apretadas entre sus muñecas y posicionadas delante de su estomago no habían sido mas que obra de la arpía de Temari, pensó Sakura.

Observó pausadamente su nuevo uniforme, y fue imposible que una mueca de desagrado se pintara en su rostro.

Las dos mujeres caminando delante de ella detuvieron su paso, provocando que por su descuido chocara involuntariamente con una de las dos carceleras.

—Ey, camina con mas cuidado reclusa—Exclamó asqueada aquella mujer al ser tocada por un preso.

—Ni que llevara el cólera encima—Susurró por lo bajo.

— De hecho el cólera y tú son la misma mierda con distinto olor—Informó la otra mujer.

Aquel comentario provoco la risa de ambas mujeres, una de ellas se acerco a la muchacha y le quito sus esposas.

—Anda entra—Sakura al percatarse que dentro de la celda se encontraban tres mujeres, observo nuevamente a sus carceleras con un signo de interrogación en su mirada.

— ¿Qué esas esperando estupida? Que entres—Ordenó sin oportunidad a replica al empujarla de una manera poco singular— ¿Creíste que ser la hermana del oficial Uchiha te traería beneficios o alguna corona quizás?—. La acidez en su pregunta fue notoria.

—No necesito de su cuidado y apoyo— Fue lo único que acotó la muchacha de manera seca.

El colosal sonido del cerrojo de la celda cerrarse tras ella podía sonar tan cruel como la tarjeta de crédito en cero, la única diferencia es que allí no había mas elección que pelear o caer.

—La necesitaras—Nuevas carcajadas de parte de ambas carceleras retumbaron en la angosta y pequeña celda, segundos después ambas desaparecieron.

— ¿Pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí?—Esa voz, ese acento tan particular en la pronunciación, solo podía venir de una sola persona, _¡Mierda, lo que me faltaba!_ pensó la muchacha.

Giró en dirección contraria encontrándose para su desgracia con la mujer que meses atrás, ella y sus amigas habían golpeado ¡Genial!

—Tayuya, tanto tiempo—Saludó con una sonrisa de lo más amistosa que a la recién nombrada le sonó de lo más sobradora.

— ¡Perra insensata! – El puño de la mujer agredida con anterioridad se unió a la mejilla de Sakura provocándole un leve gemido y un lindo corte.

—Con recibimientos así ¿Para que contratar un servicio de animación?—Ironizó la muchacha.

— ¿Te crees graciosa no es así Uchiha?, o mejor dicho Haruno, las malas lenguas dicen por ahí, que tu verdadera madre era tan puta que tu padre prohibió y amenazo al pobre que osara llamarte Haruno, ¿Es eso ver.

La impotencia de Sakura fue tan grande que decidió callar esa boca que blasfemaba en contra de su santa madre, el problema es que detrás de ese puño vinieron muchos mas.

Las otras dos presas, amigas de Tayuya, decidieron dejar el papel de observadoras, para unirse en la pelea, mientras una tiraba del cabello de la pelirrosa, la otra encestaba patadas en su estomago, ante estos ataques la muchacha gemía de la potencia con la cual la agredían, aun así, la furia que se había apoderado de ella impidió que soltara el blanco cuello con cuyas manos estaba asfixiando.

Una de las dos muchachas que trataban por todos los medios de sacarle de encima a su amiga aquella loca entro en pánico al ver el color rojizo que estaba tomando su amiga.

Con una taza de plástico empezó a golpear los barrotes de la celda desesperadamente.

—La va a matar ¡Carcelera, CARCELERA!—Gritaba lo que daban sus pulmones.

Enseguida logro llamar la atención de otras presas alrededor, fue cuestión de segundos que se formara una ola de gritos y ruido, era un descontrol.

Cuatro carceleras llegaron corriendo a la celda, una de ellas llevaba un manojo de llaves, y trataba de encestarle a la cerradura, una vez logrado el cometido, entraron todas juntas y empujaron a las dos muchachas encima de Sakura, mientras que a esta ultima la tomaron del cabello y de manera violenta tiraron de el, desatando al fin el potente nudo que se habían convertido las manos de ella alrededor del cuello de Tayuya.

—Temari-san ¿Qué hacemos con la reclusa?, esta inconciente—

—Contrólale el pulso Ten ten—Ordeno la mujer sin soltar el cabello de la Haruno.

—Respira, pero es inestable—Informó.

—Ustedes tres cárguenla y llévenla a enfermería urgente, yo me encargo de Haruno, y de esto, ni una sola palabra al jefe ¿Queda claro?—Al ver que ninguna contestaba y solo veían horrorizadas detrás de ella se exaltó.

—He dicho ¡Queda claro maldita sea!.

— ¿Y porque yo no he de enterarme que pasa dentro de esta celda Sobaku no?—La voz masculina detrás de ella le erizo los cabellos de la nuca y automáticamente aflojó el agarre fiero del cabello de la pelirrosa.

—Jefe Uchiha, solo no quería preocuparlo con el comportamiento ilícito de su hermana—

—Y desde cuando tú piensas por mí—

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención—Los nervios en su voz demostraron el miedo que provocaba aquel sujeto en las carceleras.

El por otra parte poso la ónix mirada sobre su hermana, poseía la mirada desorbitada, todo su cuerpo sufría de espasmos y no de miedo, cualquiera en aquella celda podía notar la furia que trasmitía su cuerpo, arrodillada, con golpes esparcidos por todos lados, la sangre había manchado toda su ropa.

—Temari encárgate de ella, llévala a la enfermería, una vez que se encuentre en condicionas tráemela a mi estudio—Sin esperar respuesta pego media vuelta y se marchó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con curiosidad observaba sus manos, no lo había notado antes, pero su dedo anular estaba levemente inclinado hacia la derecha, mientras que el otro ahora hinchado por la mordedura de la amiga de Tayuya no dejaba de latirle.

Se sentía arrepentida por lo que había hecho, pero de solo imaginarse el nombre de su madre en labios tan impuros, había provocado que sacara su lado negativo y para nada amistoso, al punto de asfixiarla sin importar las consecuencias luego.

— ¿Que crees que pensaría tu madre si te viera en este preciso momento?—Preguntó sentado observándola fijamente.

—No hables de ella como si la conocieras—Levantó la vista fiera y la clavo en el, al tiempo que se acomodaba mas en la esa silla tan incomoda hecha de lo que parecía ser lata o algún material mucho mas barato—Mejor dicho, no lo hagas bajo ningún punto de vista—. Finalizó.

—Me parece justo, lo que si es injusto es que nuestro padre se este comiendo las uñas porque la pequeña _nena,_ viva de los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, cien detrás las rejas—Remarcando la palabra con sorna.

—Ahora te preocupa lo que le pase a el, pensé que había dejado de hacerlo el día que decidiste marcharte.

—Hablas desde tu herida.

—Que orgullo traes Sasuke, tanto que no ves con claridad.

—Si a claridad te refieres comportarme arbitrariamente, pues entonces llamémoslo así.

—De las dos mil reclusas que hay aquí, solo llevas el informe de doscientas, y seria muy gratificante encontrarme dentro de las mil ochocientas.

—De serlo así, te habrían cenado hace rato querida hermana—Respondió acido al comentario reciente.

— ¿Y eso a ti en que demonios te perjudica? Ya haz tu vida maldita sea—Gritó incorporándose de un movimiento, se acerco al escritorio de su hermano y coloco ambas manos sobre este, mientras no apartaba su mirada de el.

—Soy tu hermano, que tiene de malo preocuparme.

—Los hermanos no cogen a sus hermanas—Respondió con una cínica sonrisa.

El turno de levantarse del asiento fue de el, la tomo fuertemente del brazo e hizo la presión suficiente para dejarle moretones un par de días, aun así, el rostro de la muchacha no tuvo algún síntoma de molestia o dolor.

—Cuida tu maldita boca, y deja de gritarlo, me arrepiento como no te das una idea—Sus palabras salieron en un siseo, sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados.

— ¿Que curioso? Ese día iba a acostarme con Suigeutsu tu amigo, pero la policía lo detuvo por conducir ebrio, de no ser así, jamás habrías sido mi primer hombre y mucho menos habría mantenido relaciones sexuales durante dos años contigo, hipócrita.

El sonido de la fuerte bofetada retumbó el cuarto.

Sasuke había arremetido contra la mejilla de la chica sin consideración alguna, no queriendo ondear a la fuerte opresión en su pecho al escuchar tremenda declaración, habló.

—De ahora en mas todo y cada atención dentro de esta cárcel hacia ti es excluida totalmente, serás una mas del montón, y cada disturbio o problema en el que estés incluida con o sin participación, serán agregados treinta días mas dentro de este putrefacto lugar—La única vez que Sakura había visto ese tipo de mirada como la que Sasuke poseía, había sido en su padre, el día que aquel hombre de cabello rojo y ojos agua marina le había confesado en el entierro de su madre, haber sido su amante durante dos largos años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Cabello rojo y ojos agua marina? A medida que la historia avance se van a ir acomodando muchas dudas, en especial con la madre de Sakura, Sasuke por otro lado realmente es un bastardo, y uno bastante importante, todavía esta por verse quien es la afortunada o desdichada mujer de nuestro hermoso protagonista, espero haber llenado sus expectativas, es corto, lo se. Pero necesito saber si la trama les llama realmente la atención, sin mas que decir me despido, see the next time, muuuak.

Bludtula.


End file.
